Feed My Dreams
by Chimaira009
Summary: Both of them lived through hell, but can they become each others heaven? Can Ed accept that someone could possibly love him for the way he is? Can Rose move on from Cain? Together they can become what the other needed, they can fuel each others dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story, I just finished watching the anime and absolutely loved it. I'm writing a EdXRose story because there is sadly a pitifully small amount of them, which surprised me. Anyway I'm hoping that some of you who read this and like it will be inspired to write one of your own, because I will definitely be reading it! This won't be following the episodes in order or even the same layout of them, but I hope you enjoy, I'm trying my very best to work hard on these chapters! Read and Review please, it inspires me to keep writing knowing there is people out there who like my stories, Thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

Edward sat on the edge of the fountain that dispensed the blood red wine, he hated the smell it gave off and it was beginning to burn his nose, but this is where he agreed to meet Alphonse at. He was slouched with his chin resting on his human hand, his face adorning a very tired and bored expression as he stared blankly ahead of him at nothing particular, swinging his pocket watch around out of boredom. Citizens of Liore that passed by him would give him dirty looks and whisper undoubtedly nasty things about him. But he didn't pay them any mind, he wasn't about to try and convince them any further that there so called prophet Cornello was nothing, but a lousy con man who fooled them with Alchemy tricks that he claimed were miracles and the work of the Sun God Leto.

Edward yawned audibly "Damn, where is he?" He caught his pocket watch in his hand ceasing its wild spin, he clicked it open checking the time. "Its nearly seven and he told me six…" He shut his pocket watch the early morning sun rays gleaming down onto it blinding him, he blinked away the spots from his vision as he pocketed his watch. Al hadn't told him where he was going before there departure from this desert town, but he had a good idea as to where he had gone. He suspected that he was saying his good-byes to Rose. Good old Al… his heart was so pure, he cared so much for everyone they had met and would always do whatever he could to help out. He knew how much Al hated leaving his new friends, they had met so many people on there travels only to have to leave them, more than likely to never see them again. So Al had always made it a point to say his farewells before they would leave. Ed on the other hand hated good-byes… after all who needed all that mushy crap? Even if he had went to say farewell to Rose he doubted she would want to speak to him after everything that had happened anyway…

"_You never should have come here."_

He could still hear her voice clear in his mind, she resented him, hated him, didn't she? And all just because he exposed that phony Preacher… The people of Liore hated him for telling them the truth, but worshipped Cornello for his lies and deceit.

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense…" Edward said sarcastically as he stared up at the fluffy white clouds passing over his head. He thought about when he first saw Rose, she had stopped him dead in his tracks from his rough housing with two of the men who had made fun of his stature. She is such a beautiful woman, her laugh, her smile, it had sucked him in, in an instant. He had stared at her which he had realized was far too long. She had been so kind and had given them a warm welcome, she even had went out of her way to get them a place to stay. Now she just wanted him to leave this place, to forget him…

He sighed closing his eyes and lowering his head towards the ground. His eyes cracked open slightly at the familiar sound of clanking armor, he kept his position until the noise ceased.

"Its about time." Ed said lifting his head to gaze at his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Brother, I didn't mean to make you wait so long." Al apologized sincerely.

"What took you so long?"

"I…um…well…you see…" Al stammered as he moved his body about nervously.

"Don't tell me you found another stray cat?" Ed whined.

"No, nothing like that." Al spoke.

"Well, then what?" Ed asked some what relieved that he didn't have to have another argument about keeping animals they couldn't take care of.

"Rose wanted to-"

"AL!"

Both brothers turned to the familiar voice of the girl who jogged up to them, a small bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Rose plea-"

"I need to Al, I just can't do this anymore." Rose said interrupting him.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Ed asked irritated of being the only one out of the loop.

"Edward, please take me with you." She pleaded.

"No." He said simply.

Her eyes widened a fraction, but she had anticipated as much.

"Why not?"

"Its too dangerous Rose."

"I don't care, I still want to go." She argued.

"You have to understand Rose, if anything were to happen to you brother and I wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves for it." Al said.

Ed stood up and grabbed his suitcase swinging it over his shoulder, showing he was ready to leave and was making it clear that she wasn't coming.

"You told me to move forward, and that's what I want to do. I want to leave this place, start a new life."

"You don't need us to start a new life." Ed said his back turned to her.

"But I want it to be, I want to start by traveling with the both of you, by leaving this town that was built off of lies. I want you to show me the way Ed."

"You know its funny Rose, yesterday you were telling me you wish I never came here, now you want to leave with me."

She lowered her head, staring down at the sand, regret showing in her violet eyes. "I'm sorry, I was so upset… everything I believed was ripped away from me, I thought I was going to be able to see Cain again, but it had been a lie… he's dead and isn't coming back, I need to accept that now. I took my anger out on you and for that I apologize. I should have been thanking you for what you did, not yelling at you. Thank you Ed, thank you so much for all of your help."

"Don't worry about it." He spoke in a low tone.

"So please, I'm begging you let me go with you." She stared at him, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"The answer is still no Rose."

"But Ed I-"

"I SAID NO!" He screamed turning to face her, his eyes angry and stern.

She gasped, taken back by his outburst, she looked down hiding her eyes beneath her soft pink bangs, tears welling up.

Ed turned away from her and began walking away. "Let's go Al."

Al dropped his head down feeling sorry for Rose, he really did want her to join them, but he knew he couldn't take the risk of anything happening to her. "I'm so sorry Rose, I will miss you." He spoke before taking his leave to catch up with Edward.

They had walked in silence for sometime now, Al being afraid to say anything, worried it might set his brother off. Ed held a dead pan look in his eyes, thinking of the days events that transpired, if Rose hadn't hated him before, she sure did now.

"Do you think I did the right thing Al?" Ed asked softly.

Al looked to the back of his older brothers head, watching him as he spoke. "I believe you did what you had to."

"But was it the right thing?" Ed asked again.

"I think it was brother." He answered truthfully.

"Why would she wanna travel with us anyway? Its just too dangerous…"

"I know brother, but sometimes you have to take risks to achieve your goals."

"Yeah, and look where that got us, a body of armor and an auto mail arm and leg and for what? An absolute failure…" Ed sighed "And why with us? She could just leave on her own."

"We're her friends brother, she trusts us and feels safe with us."

"She didn't seem to feel that way till this morning."

"She was just confused, didn't know what to think or believe at the time."

Ed remained silent not making a sound, he knew his brother felt bad about how he yelled at Rose, but he did what was necessary to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry brother, this is all my fault." Al said looking at anything, but his brother, which wasn't much considering they were in the middle of the desert.

"How so?"

"If I hadn't gone to say good-bye she wouldn't have known we were leaving, she had her bag packed and ready before I had even arrived. I tried to convince her other wise, but her mind was made up."

"Well, now I made it up for her." Ed spoke.

"_Don't be so sure brother…"_ Al thought as he looked back over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had walked until night fall, deciding to make camp until morning. The Elric brothers sat across from each other, the fire crackling between them. Ed held his hands up to the fire trying to get warm. The desert was unbearably hot during the day, but at night it was unbelievably cold.

"All that's missing is some marshmallows, eh Al?" Ed smiled at his brother.

"Yes, just like when we were kids, you, me and Winry would sit by the fire and have roasted marshmallows." Al said nodding his head.

"Haha yeah, except you would always burn yours." He teased.

"I couldn't help it, no matter how hard I tried it would always catch on fire." Al said in his defense.

"Well that's because you would stick it in the fire you big dummy." He smiled widely at him as he snickered.

"Haha yeah, I suppose your right."

Ed turned his head to his left staring up at the huge mountains of sand that the moon peeked out behind of. He soon frowned as he saw a shadow quickly run from his line of vision.

"Brother, what is it?" Al asked worriedly.

"I think we're being followed." He said seriously.

Edward stood from his place at the fire and began to walk towards where he had seen the shadow.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He broke out into a run, transforming his auto mail arm into a sharp blade.

"Wait Ed! Come back!" Al said abruptly standing, he began to chase after his brother, but sunk down into the sand up to his waist. "Not again!"

Edward got to the top of the mountain of sand and then slid down to the other side, dust kicked up behind him, following his trail. He scanned the area, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He saw the black figure turning a corner to his left.

"I see you!" Ed shouted, he let out a growl as he chased after them.

He rounded the corner quickly, he could see them now, running, trying their best to escape. He was gaining fast, the figure ran up a mound of sand, Ed hot on their trail. As they reached the top he leapt, tackling the person, they both fell, rolling down the mountain. The sand kicked up around them, until they came to a stop at the bottom. Ed made sure he was the one who ended up on top, he held the person firmly down by the shoulder as he pointed his blade to them, his eyes full of anger and determination. He gasped, his eyes widening as he stared down at the person who was now bathed in the moonlight.

"R-Rose, what are you doing out here?" He asked in surprise, he quickly got off of her and pulled her up off the ground. He transformed his arm back to its original form, as he awaited her answer.

"You wouldn't take me with you, so I followed instead." She said not meeting his gaze.

His look of surprise faded into a stern one. "You need to go back."

"No."

"Damn it Rose! Why don't you get it? You can't go with us!" He yelled.

"You can't make me go back Edward!" She shouted angrily.

"The hell I can't!"

"Even if you did take me back Ed, I would just follow you all over again…you can't stop me." She turned staring into his golden eyes.

He growled through clenched teeth, reaching out with his metal arm grabbing hold of her wrist. She screamed in pain, his metal arm burning her flesh. He quickly let her go as he looked at her in fear of what he had done. How could he have forgotten? His hand was still hot from holding it up by the fire for so long. She held her reddened wrist in her hand, tears brimming the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't mean to hurt you!" He said frantically. He pushed his red coat to the side exposing his canteen he had strapped to his belt. He quickly opened it, gently taking her hand with his human one this time, he lightly poured some of his water onto her wrist, soothing the pain. He stared at the bright pink flesh, hurt in his eyes, he had done this to her. All he was trying to do was protect her, but in the end he had been the one to hurt her. He knew how she felt, someone telling you that you couldn't do something, it only made you strive harder to achieve your goal. He hated the people who put him down every step of the way and now he was acting just like them. How could he have been so foolish?

"If you still want to come with us Rose, I'm not going to stop you anymore…but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to now." He said in a low tone.

She looked to him, slightly surprised he had given up what he was so passionately insisting moments earlier. She knew he was sorry, he didn't mean to hurt her it had been an accident, she could read it all by his expression. His thumb lightly rubbed against the palm of her hand, distracting her from her stinging wrist. The pain would pass soon, it had been nothing serious, just like if you had been burned by the stove, but it still didn't ease his mind any. He still had inflicted pain on her and that he couldn't forgive himself for. She placed her other hand on top of his, causing him to look up into her eyes, she smiled at him gently.

"I would love to join you Ed."

He looked at her with eyes wide, full of surprise and then gave a small forced smile.

"BROTHER, HELP!"

Ed's face fell as he heard Alphonse's cries for help.

"AL!" He yelled taking off back to the camp site where he had left his brother, Rose following behind him. He reached the fire that was still going strong, Rose by his side.

"Al! Al! Where are you!" He looked around frantically.

"Here! I'm Here!" He said waving his arm up in the air, his voice now muffled with sand as he had sunk down even further, the desert swallowing him up.

"Gah! Again? Why does this always have to happen!" He shouted as he dropped to his knees in front of his brother, quickly trying to dig him out before the sand took him even further down. Rose dropped next to him helping him in his effort to save his poor brother. They had dug down so that his head was visible now.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" Al asked in surprise.

"Funny, that's what I said." Ed said still digging.

"Hi Al." Rose smiled down at him.

"I'm happy to see you again, but you really should go back to Liore." Al said in a frantic.

"Its fine Al, she's coming with us." Ed spoke.

"Huh?" Al said in complete surprise, looking to his brother and then to Rose.

"But I thought you said that-"

"I had a change of heart Al, just forget it." Ed demanded wanting to get off the subject. They had dug all the way down to his waist now.

"We should be able to pull you out now." Ed said grabbing a hold of Al's arm, Rose joined him, both pulling with all there strength to get the boy out of the hole. He began to lift out of the sand and up to the top level with them, finally free. Edward lay on the ground catching his breath audibly. Rose sitting beside him doing the same, but not making such a scene that he did. She looked to him, amusement dancing in her eyes, he really is a silly boy. Al opened his chest plate, the sand pouring out of his hollow body.

"Thank you both, I never would have gotten out of there without you." Al said happy to be out of there.

Rose giggled "Your welcome."

"Yeah, yeah warm fuzzies all around." Ed said waving his hand around. "I'm heading off to bed, early day tomorrow after all."

He walked away from them back over to his place by the fire, he laid down, his back facing them. He shut his eyes trying his best to block out everything that had happened, awaiting sleep to claim him. He heard someone walk closer to him, stopping a couple feet away.

Rose laid herself a few feet away from each of the brothers, her hands folded over her flat stomach, she stared up into the sky, admiring the stars. She thought about what was in store for her and the boys, what awaited them. How long would she stay with them? How long would Ed let her stay with them? Sure he gave in now, but what about down the road, would he go back to insisting she leave? So many questions plagued her mind and not enough answers followed them. She looked over to the golden haired boy as her thoughts raced through her mind.

"Goodnight Al." She said.

"Goodnight Rose." Al replied.

"Goodnight Ed." She said to the other brother.

"Goodnight…" He spoke half asleep and barely above a whisper.

She smiled softly, then closed her eyes and awaited sleep.


End file.
